Untitled
by AllisonMarsh
Summary: South Park Fanfic. Wendy moves away, a new girl named Ally moves to South Park. Rated T For Future Chapters w/ Language. I'm rewriting this with my new knowldge of writing. Stay tuned for the re-write.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, we're moving."

"That's what my mom told me yesterday, Autumn." I said to my best friend, Autumn Musu. "She said we're moving to a place called "South Park" in Colorado." My friend nodded sadly, knowing the effects of moving, having moved here 2 years ago from LA.

The school bell rang. The weekend had begun. "Hey, Ally? Can I come over today? I mean, to help you pack? You're leaving on Sunday, so I'd like to spend Saturday over at your house." Autumn said, looking sad. "Okay, we'll ride the bus over to my house and ask my mom."

My mom told us Autumn could spend the night, but I had to start packing the next morning.

"Well, Ally, there might be some uber cute boys!" My best friend said, attempting to cheer me up. Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Allison Baker. I have blonde hair, down to my shoulders, with pink streaks. My eyes are blue, and I am 9 years old.

Autumn started playing with my hair. How I was gonna miss Capac, Michigan. I had grown up in this town. At 10, my mom told us to go to bed. "Girls, its bed time!" She yelled down the stairs.

We laid on my bed, talking about what kind of boys might be in South Park. "Maybe there's one that looks like Josh!" She said, giggling. I sighed. Josh was my ex boyfriend. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was really cute. We drifted off to sleep after a while.

The next morning, Autumn helped me pack my bags. I was going to South Park the next day. I was crying silently, trying not to alert Autumn to my unhappy mood. We went to Louie's for Lunch. "A special treat." Mom said. Then she dropped me and Autumn off at my last cheer practice. "Ally! You're moving!" Breanna said. I nodded. The coach ordered pizza, and instead of practicing we shared memories and ate pizza. No pepperoni, extra cheese. My favorite.

The next day, I was getting in the car. Autumn ran over to me. "I'm gonna miss you! You better email me and IM me and message me on myspace and everything!" I said to her, jump-hugging her. I would be at my new home the next day. South Park, Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile, In South Park...**

**Stan's Point of View**

"Stan! I have something to tell you." Wendy looked down. "What is it, Wendy?"I said, worried. Was she going to break up with me again? "Uhm, Stan, I'm moving.

_What? WHAT?? WENDY'S MOVING?_

"My parents decided they don't 'like' South Park anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow. Sorry Stan. Bye." She said as her bus arrived at the school.

I was bummed. I said goodbye to her before she left. I was really sad.

I hadn't even noticed, but 3 days had past. Ugh, Monday. School.

"Children, we have a new student today. This is Allison." Our teacher said. A blonde haired girl walked into the class room. "Hi, everyone." She said quietly. "Allison, you can sit right there, next to Stan."

At lunch, the new girl sat with Bebe and the other girls. "Who's the new girl?" Cartman said, having missed half of school. "Her names Allison, fatass." Kyle said, taking more in interest in his lunch than the conversation. "Don't call me a fatass, stupid Jew! She sounds like a bitch." Cartman said.

_She probably is _I though _Don't become interested with her, Stan. Just don't._


	3. Chapter 3

Ally▓s Point Of View It was Monday. I was starting my first day of school at South Park Elementary. My mom talked to the school people, or whatever, and then I was escorted to my class.  
⌠Children, we have a new student today. This is Allison.■ The teacher said. I walked into the room. ⌠Hi, everyone.■ I said shyly. ⌠Allison, you can sit right there, next to Stan.■I walked over to the seat the teacher had gestured towards. Goddammit I thought He looks exactly like Josh. Only he is wearing a hat. I wonder if his hair is black?  
At lunch, I sat with a group of girls, the only one who▓s name I remembered was Bebe. I laughed with them, but I was really into the conversation. I kept looking over to the four boys: The one with the blue and red hat. The fat one with the yellow and light blue hat. The boy who seemed to be the blue and red hatted one▓s best friend. A boy with an orange hood over his face, so you couldn▓t see anything but his eyes.  
I want to go home, I thought. I miss Autumn. And Josh. I hid inside during recess, preferring to draw then interact with my new classmates. I drew some of the girls I had sat with at lunch, fighting the urge to draw the boy with the red and blue hat. Stan. Ugh. I gave up. I drew him, but it felt weird not drawing hair, so I changed my picture into one of Josh. Not much of a difference.  
Recess was over. When the kids went by my hiding place, I walked back with them. ⌠Hi.■ I said to Stan. He ignored me. The fat one, who▓s named I had learned was Cartman, whispered something to him. I heard Stan say ⌠Shut up, fatass.■ to him. I almost giggled. I had been one of the few kids who swore at my old school. We were doing math. Very simple math. I didn▓t raise my hand, it seemed I had at least one person who hated me so far. Better not push it.  
I played with my hair. I should have worn a headband, my hair was really curly today. The end of school neared; I started packing my school stuff up. The bell rang, and I walked hurriedly outside. But still, Bebe caught up with me. ⌠Hey, did you say something to Stan? He was acting kinda weird.■ I shook my head. ⌠All I said was ▒Hi▓. He had ignored me. What happened?■ Bebe nodded towards the people just ahead of us. It was the four boys. ⌠Hey, you live on my street, right? I▓ll go over to your house and fill you in. Cya!■


	4. Chapter 4

Stan▓s Point Of View I noticed the new girl, Allison, had not been at recess. She must have been hiding. Maybe Bebe scared her away. When recess was over, she walked back in with everyone. Huh. Maybe she had been at recess. Or maybe she had just hid and walked in when everyone walked by. ⌠Hi.■ She said to me. I pretended not to hear.■Hey Stan, that girl said something to you.■ Cartman said. ⌠Shut up, fatass.■ I said. Cartman said something, but I wasn▓t paying attention to him. I heard the new girl stifling a giggle. When we were doing math, she toyed with her hair, not paying attention. But neither was half the class. Kyle looked at me. I looked forward. I was in a bad mood, but I didn▓t know why.  
Allison was packed up as soon as the bell rang. She tried to hurry, but she was stuck behind us; Cartman was going slow, just to bug her I think. ⌠Hey, did you say something to Stan? He was acting kinda weird.■ I heard Bebe say. The girl waited a little, and replied. ⌠All I said was ▒Hi▓. He had ignored me. What happened?■ Bebe seemed to notice us right in front of them. ⌠Hey, you live on my street, right? I▓ll go over to your house and fill you in. Cya!■ Kenny, Kyle and I went to Cartman▓s house to watch Terrence and Phillip. When Terrence and Phillip was over, Kyle started asking me questions. ⌠Why were you being so mean to the new girl?■ ⌠I wasn▓t!■ ⌠Yeah, you were. Its not her fault she moved here when Wendy moved away.■ ⌠Which, by the way, was awesome.■ Cartman said.  
⌠Shut up, fatass!■ Kyle said. Kenny just sat there.  
⌠I▓m not fat, I▓m big boned! You stupid JEW!■ Cartman shot back.  
⌠Shut the fuck up, both of you.■ Kenny said, his voice muffled by his hood. I silently thanked him. Kyle turned back to me. ⌠You shouldn▓t be so mean to her.■ He said.  
⌠Yeah, Stan. She could be your girlfriend.■ Cartman said. I kicked him. ⌠Fuck you.■ I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ally▓s Point Of View Bebe came over to my house. ⌠Mom, this is Bebe. She▓s in my class.■ I said to my mom. ⌠Oh, hi dear.■ She said. I told her we▓d be upstairs. She nodded. Bebe and I walked up the stairs and down the hall, into my room.  
⌠Soo.. What▓s with this dude?■ I said, not trying to convey any emotions. Bebe sighed, and launched into story mode. ⌠Well, before you moved here Stan▓s girlfriend Wendy, who just moved away. I don▓t know why he▓s being so mean to you. I heard Cartman say something to him about his girlfriend and I don▓t think he was talking about Wendy.■ I looked at her, hoping my face conveyed nothing of my thoughts. ⌠Which one is Cartman?■ I said quizzingly. She looked at me, shocked. ⌠Cartman▓s the fat one.■ She laughed. ⌠The other two▓s names are Kenny and Kyle. Kenny is the one that always wears the hood, and Kyle, Stan▓s best friend, is the one with the green hat.■ We went down the hall to the computer room. I showed her my friend Autumn▓s myspace. I got onto Yahoo! And Bebe and I talked to Autumn on IM.  
Autumn Musu: Hi Ally.  
Allison Baker: Hey, Autumn. I▓m here with one of the girls from my school. Allison Baker: Bebe: Hi, I▓m Bebe.  
Autumn Musu: Hi Bebe.  
Autumn Musu: Grr. Sorry guys, I gtg. Brother wants computer. BAI!  
Allison Baker: BAI! And Bebe says bye too.  
Bebe had to leave, so I said bye to her and she set off for her house.

I got bored, so I went to go tease my brother. His name is Michael and he is 7 years old. And he was playing a video game Lol, this is gonna be hilarious. I thought. ⌠MICHAEL! STOP BEING SUCH A NERD! I WANNA WATCH TV!■ I said loudly. He jumped. ⌠I am not a nerd, Allison. GOD!■ He yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ally▓sStan▓s Point Of View Bebe came over to my house. ⌠Mom, this is Bebe. She▓s in my class.■ I said to my mom. ⌠Oh, hi dear.■ She said. I told her we▓d be upstairs. She nodded. Bebe and I walked up the stairs and down the hall, into my room.  
⌠Soo.. What▓s with this dude?■ I said, not trying to convey any emotions. Bebe sighed, and launched into story mode. ⌠Well, before you moved here Stan▓s girlfriend Wendy, who just moved away. I don▓t know why he▓s being so mean to you. I heard Cartman say something to him about his girlfriend and I don▓t think he was talking about Wendy.■ I looked at her, hoping my face conveyed nothing of my thoughts. ⌠Which one is Cartman?■ I said quizzingly. She looked at me, shocked. ⌠Cartman▓s the fat one.■ She laughed. ⌠The other two▓s names are Kenny and Kyle. Kenny is the one that always wears the hood, and Kyle, Stan▓s best friend, is the one with the green hat.■ We went down the hall to the computer room. I showed her my friend Autumn▓s myspace. I got onto Yahoo! And Bebe and I talked to Autumn on IM.  
Autumn Musu: Hi Ally.  
Allison Baker: Hey, Autumn. I▓m here with one of the girls from my school. Allison Baker: Bebe: Hi, I▓m Bebe.  
Autumn Musu: Hi Bebe.  
Autumn Musu: Grr. Sorry guys, I gtg. Brother wants computer. BAI!  
Allison Baker: BAI! And Bebe says bye too.  
Bebe had to leave, so I said bye to her and she set off for her house.

I got bored, so I went to go tease my brother. His name is Michael and he is 7 years old. And he was playing a video game Lol, this is gonna be hilarious. I thought. ⌠MICHAEL! STOP BEING SUCH A NERD! I WANNA WATCH TV!■ I said loudly. He jumped. ⌠I am not a nerd, Allison. GOD!■ He yelled.  
d Okay, I couldn▓t ignore the new girl today if I wanted Kyle and Cartman off my back. She walked into class and sat down, not even acknowledging me. Huh, this was easy. She looked like she was finishing her homework.. Uhh scratch that, starting her homework. ⌠Hi.■ I said to her. She looked up. ⌠Oh, hi.■ She said, looking back down to her work. ⌠I▓m Stan Marsh.■ I said, waiting for Kyle to come back into the classroom. She nodded. I couldn▓t see her face clearly, but it looked like she was blush. Why is she blushing? I thought. Kyle walked back into class. ⌠Uh, I gotta go, uhm, talk to my friend. Bye.■ I said stupidly.  
⌠You talking to her now?■ He said.  
⌠Uhm, yeah I was just talking to her.■ I said. He nodded. School started, and Allison (Or Ally, that▓s what she put on her homework.) Was the same: Looking bored; Playing with her hair.  
I glanced at her every once and a while. She tossed a note over to Bebe. I tried to see it, but the only words I saw were staring and talking. Most likely about me. I must be scaring her, I mean, yesterday I didn▓t talk to her at all but today I was looking and her and introduced myself to her!  
⌠Stan. Hey, Stan.■ Cartman said. ⌠Stop staring at her, she might think you▓re a stalker.■ He continued, taunting me.  
At recess, I saw her with Bebe, talking. So I guess Bebe didn▓t scare her away. Great. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stan▓s Point of View I went home after school, not bothering to talk to Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny. Someone had asked me if I liked Allison. My reply was (the oh-so rational one) ⌠Eww! No!■ Did I like Allison? Not that I was aware of, but it seemed like it, I guess. I mean, I was looking at her for most of school. Yeah, she▓s pretty, but.  
I spent the whole day keeping away from Shelley. I didn▓t need her pestering me.  
Al-li-son. I couldn▓t stop thinking about her. I couldn▓t figure out if I liked her or not. It was like someone picking off the petals of a flower. I like her, I like her not, I like her, I like her not. I was hopelessly confused.  
Did she like me? I think so, I wasn▓t sure. She blushed when I was talking to her, I was sure. Maybe she had just thought she said something stupid. I don▓t know.  
But, if she had thought she had said something stupid, she had to care what I thought of her, right? Or maybe she was just really insecure.  
When I went to bed that night, I had a really weird dream. I was sitting with Allison, talking to her. But there was this feeling of oncoming horror in the dream.  
The next day at school was different. I was talking to Kyle when Allison walked in, all dressed pink and frilly. Really different from the jeans and hoodies she had worn since she started school here. ⌠Oh look, your girlfriend is all dressed up.■ Cartman says, just loud enough for the people around us to hear but not her. I bet Bebe heard.  
⌠Hey Ally!■ I hear Bebe say. Allison nods. They go and talk.  
I wonder what they▓re talking about. I thought. Maybe Bebe▓s telling her what Cartman said. Shit.  
Allison came and sat down. ⌠Hi, sorry I was ignoring you yesterday, I had forgotten to do my homework.■ She said, giggling. ⌠I▓m Ally Baker.■ I nodded. ⌠You know who I am.■ ⌠Yeah.■ She said, blushing a bit.

Authors note:

The last chapter messed up, so I skipped a chapter. I'll get it up when I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally▓s Point Of View The next day, I decided to dress up for school. Bebe already knew I liked Stan, I knew I liked Stan, hell maybe even Stan knew I liked Stan. So I dressed up, hoping to catch his eye.  
When I walked in, I saw him talking to Kyle Broflovski. He looked at me, his face looking surprised. He was probably wondering why I was wearing clothes like this. I felt kinda uncomfortable. I wished I had worn a hoodie instead of this long sleeved pink frilly...thing.  
⌠Hey, Ally!■ I head Bebe say. ⌠What▓s with the pink and frilly? Its pretty, but soooo not you.■ I looked at her, nodding. ⌠I don▓t know. I just kinda thought ▒What the hell, I▓ll dress up.▓ And found some of my pinker and.. frillier clothes.■ She nodded. ⌠Well, when you walked in, I heard Cartman say ▒Oh, look, your girlfriend is all dressed up.▓ to Stan.■ I looked past her, at Stan. He was looking our way, it looked like he was trying really hard to ignore his friends talking.  
I went and sat down at my chair. I took a deep breath. ⌠Hi, sorry I was ignoring you yesterday, I had forgotten to do my homework..■ I giggled. ⌠I▓m Ally Baker.■ ⌠You know who I am.■ He said, trying to sound like he didn▓t care.  
⌠Yeah.■ I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. He didn▓t seem to notice.  
Class was really b-o-r-i-n-g that day. But I didn▓t want to be staring at Stan Marsh all day, so I focused really hard on playing with my hair and looking bored, but I did snag a few looks at him. He seemed to be trying to ignore me, too. I▓ll talk to him at recess. I decided. Big mistake. I started counting the minutes to recess. FINALLY! ⌠Uhm, hi, Stan.■ I said when I saw him waiting for his friends. ⌠Uh, hi Ally.■ He replied awkwardly. ⌠I, uhm, heard someone say you liked me?■ I asked hesitantly. He looked at me funny, the he sounded like he was.. I don▓t really know. I couldn▓t tell. ⌠Eww! No! I don▓t like you!■ Blah. I was CONFUSED. Goddammit. I told Bebe about it. ⌠Its ok, Ally. He▓s probably lying. I▓m gonna ask one of the guys in our class to talk to him. Hey, BUTTERS!■ She said, yelling to Butters Stotch at the end. Butters ran over. ⌠Uhm, what?■ He said. I felt sorry for him. He looked like a kid everyone would call a gaywad. And they probably did. ⌠Can you ask Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny if Stan likes Ally?■ She asked, looking nice and polite. ⌠Ok.■ He said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stan▓s Point Of View I had gotten out to recess before Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Cartman had been able to get in trouble the few minutes before class ended and he somehow dragged it on for a while.  
⌠Uhm, hi, Stan.■ I heard Ally say. ⌠Uh, hi Ally.■ I said weirdly. ⌠I, uhm, heard someone say you liked me?■ She asked me. I looked at her. ⌠Eww! No! I don▓t like you!■ Okay, It wasn▓t the most polite, I probably could have thought of something better if I had been talking to, I don▓t know, Butters, instead of her. But oh well. Kyle and Kenny walked out the doors. ⌠Where▓s Cartman?■ I ask lazily. Kenny shakes his head. ⌠We have no idea. So, what▓d Allison have to say to you?■ Kyle said. I sigh. ⌠She just wanted to know if I liked her.■ ⌠What▓d you say?■ ⌠Uhm, no.■ ⌠Liar.■ I heard the muffled voice of Kenny say.  
⌠I wasn▓t lying! I don▓t like her.■ Kyle looked behind me. I looked too. Ally was talking to Bebe. ⌠BUTTERS!■ I heard Bebe yell. Butters ran up to them. Bebe talked to him for a second, and then he ran towards us. ⌠Hi, guys.■ He said. ⌠What do you want, Butters?■ I said, wanting to know what Bebe told him to tell us. ⌠Uh, Kyle, Kenny? Bebe want▓s me to ask you a question for her. In private.■ He said, looking at me. ⌠Okay, I▓ll just go now.■ I said, knowing that I was probably the topic of the question.  
Kyle▓s Point Of View ⌠Uhm, Kyle, Kenny, Bebe wants me to ask you if Stan likes Ally Baker.■ Butters says to me and Kenny. Woah.  
Did he seriously just ask that question? Its kind of obvious that he does. But it might just be obvious to me because I▓m his best friend. ⌠Hell yeah!■ Kenny says, his voice muffled, as always. ⌠Its kinda easy to see!■ ⌠Uhm, yeah. He says he doesn▓t, but its kinda obvious.■ I say.  
Stan▓s Point Of View ⌠Dude, Butters says he needs to talk to you next.■ Kyle said; Kenny pushing me over to Butters. ⌠Uh, BebewantstoknowifyoulikeAllyBaker?■ Butters said.  
⌠What?■ ⌠Bebe wants to know if you like Ally Baker?■ ⌠Uhm, no. Maybe.■ God, why was it so hard to say I didn▓t like her to Butters?  
Before I could say anything more, Butters ran off to Bebe.  
Goddammit. 


End file.
